Miss Vivi
Frankie interrupt's Vivi's practice session and the two get to know one another. Setting: The border of Purple and Orange District Timeline: Followed by Dance Recital *Vivi takes a deep breath as he gets ready to start his routine with his fans, just a little practice for his vibe to manifest, this needed a big space for him to move easily. Lucky for him he knew a place between Funk mafia and UG territories that was perfect for this. He lifted an arm holding a fan, while the other was still down holding the other one, he then opened them and started spinning, gracefully moving both arms flailing the fans, he was really concentrating. like that <3 I use Illan Riviere as a ref for Vivi < Frankie> omg so lovely.... he has an old Stereo playing the music *Frankie makes his way through purple district to orange. He needed to get into position for a job, and was trying to keep to his schedule... As he's about to cross over to orange district, he catches some pretty swell violin music... Maybe a little detour was in order? It shouldn't be too much of a delay, since he was still in Mafia territory. Frankie approaches Vivi's practice area quietly, so as not to interrupt the dancer. *Vivi keeps on following the music's beat, moving his hips and fans in perfect synchronization with the song, moving his arms up and down as he starting to spin again, making a illusion of motion around him with them, his vibe starting to wake up as the dance continued. But then the music stopped suddenly, and Vivi almost tripped because of it. The boom box's battery died, to his misfortune. "Aww darn..." he looked at it with disappointment, still holding his fans *Frankie is startled when the music stops so abruptly. He looks to the dancer, face mirroring Vivi's regret at the sudden end of what appeared to be a very lovely dance. He briefly wonders about this... person's… vibe as he clears his throat politely. "Excuse me. Hello there! Beautiful dancing!" *Vivi almost jumps off his feet as he hears someone talking to him. He was not expecting company, much less here. He turns around, covering himself a bit with his fans, he was alert to any sudden moves. He knew the place he used for practice was pretty near to the Funk Mafia territory, but still he answered politely to whoever was the person talking to him "oh hello... and thank you, sir." He said with a timid voice, his suspicions were right, the other person was in fact from the other faction. awwwww babu ; u ;… are those fans covering his lack of boobs, Di >u< I think he's wearing a small black top Vivi- like this but in black < Frankie> Ahhh if Hoss was here I’d use it to flip and see if Frankie was mistaken again XD Vivi's voice is pretty androgynous SOB <3 ; w ; *Frankie takes notice for the first time the dancer's orange outfit... UG shouldn't be in his district.... He inspects Vivi closely. Another belly dancer. Cute, too. Had to be a girl this time. Honestly, he hadn't even been aware before Yuki that guys went in for that style. Really, what where the odds of two males in a row? "No need to apologize, dear. You performed splendidly. Was a pleasure to watch." He stays where he is, trying not to startle Vivi further. Vivi = timid deer to Frankie atm. *Vivi tried to smile but felt too nervous, he didn't trust people from other factions. The rivalry between them could get the worst of people. That, and the fact that Vivi didn't like it when people watched him dance- well yes, he liked it, but not when the routine wasn't complete, or technical difficulties ruined them, like the boom box's battery dying in the middle of the dance in this case. "That's really nice of you to say, I'm sorry you had to see it fail like that, I forgot to change the batteries before getting here, but I will not waste your time, sir, I will pack my things a leave your territory" *Frankie has no problem with orange ladies, not at all. And this one's nervousness was just the cutest thing. Frankie smiiiiles. "Ah, sweetheart, ya don't gotta rush off, I won't bite." He looks at Vivi's music player. "Ya know, I could probably recharge that, if ya wanted...?" Frankie still doesn't approach. He'd really like to get to know this dancer better, and that wouldn’t happen if she runs off. < Frankie> Vivi is adorable ok < Vivi> Frankie remember, TRUST NO BITCH lmao < Frankie> He forgets really easily :< *Frankie is gullible as hell and knows it. Frankie STILL CAN’T STOP *Vivi 's eyes opened wide, he wasn't expect such kindness from a person from Funk Mafia, not at least with a person from UG "R-really?... does that mean your Vibe is of the electric type? That’s amazing!" he couldn’t help it, other vibes were so fascinating to him. Vivi borrowed them from the dead after all, and could recharge them himself, but he also wanted to see how the other person's technique while using it. "....Oh, but I don't want you to waste your time and vibe on something so simple like this, sir." He also didn't like to bother. *Frankie's eyes crinkle as he smile widens at Vivi's surprise. "Sure is, doll! Ah, but where are my manners?" He gives Vivi as sweeping bow. "My name's Frankie Valentine, but you can call me Sweet Frankie, if ya like~" He straightens and approaches the music player, the picture of friendliness. *Vivi is still holding his fans close to him. Even if the other person was being so nice, he didn't let his guard down. He bows as well, he too forgot to introduce himself and that wasn't polite at all. "Ah! Nice to meet you, Sir, my name is Vivi Yitzhak" he said as he watched how Frankie approached to his dead boom box. *Frankie steps abruptly out, and leaps into a slide, away from Vivi. He does a few more hops- he’s built up plenty of vibe, and really had not needed to dance, but he’s kind of hamming it up for the pretty UG. He does another theatrical bow, before sweeping down onto the spent stereo. Frankie releases the faintest of sparks into it, as he didn’t want to ruin the thing. A clicking of white noise comes from the machine. He looks up and smiles at Vivi. “There ya are!” *Vivi watches the whole show in complete awe, such energy coming out from one man! He was really impressed by the way Frankie activated his Vibe, the dance was just so... no words could describe what Vivi thought about it, and how grateful he was about this man doing him a favor with a spectacle like that. "Oh...oh gosh, that was... so AMAZING! Sir, you are so fast on your feet, you have a lot of talent and your vibe suits your style perfectly!" Vivi couldn't stop smiling, this was even more than what he expected. *Frankie grins wider and flushes at the kind words. “Miss Vivi, I’m real glad ya liked it!! Ya know, you really are jus’ the sweetest thing.” A few sparkles appear, from seemingly nowhere. “So, now that it’s fixed, would ya mind showin me some of your moves? Cause if ya don’t mind me sayin, the little bit I saw of the end there was just the tops.” Frankie really did adore belly dancers… such… slinky movements… He watches Vivi eagerly. *Vivi 's smiles fades as he hears Frankie call him a "Miss", his expression switches to shock, he started to feel really mad about it. He wanted to tell Frankie how mad he was with him for saying that, he hated when people confused him with a woman, but he also didn't want to sound or be rude to the person that just helped him out and had been so nice all the time they were talking "Oohh... I'm sorry Sir, I don't want to waste your time anymore I think it will be better if I go now, but thank you for liking my dance, really." Vivi bows again and then grabs the boom box, he was ready to leave. *Frankie watches Vivi’s expression change from endearing sunny smile to – oh dear, clear and extreme distaste- His heart sinks. What did he do wrong?? He tries to go over in his mind what he’d said to upset the dancer, when things were going so nicely- Hrrrm- She couldn’t be insecure about her dancing, not with a showy style like that. Vivi had to know she was great, right?? Maybe she was self-conscious about her vibe??? “Darling, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to push you or anything like that. Do ya really have to go just yet?” He watches Vivi with unhappy resignation. *Vivi didn't mind it when Frankie called him "Darling" before, he was used to nice nicknames from his Belly Dance Troupe, but now it didn't sound right, it was a bit painful to know why he called him like that, he was trying hard not to snap, Frankie seemed like a really nice guy after all. Vivi lowered his head "No, it's not that, but yes it will better if I go now, like that you won't be disappointed" *Frankie looks like he’s been slapped. He had honestly just been enjoying the dancing, and the implication that he was after something else pained him. “I – I didn’t want anything from ya… ” Ack- he'' had asked Vivi to dance more… “ I didn’t think dancing would be sucha issue… You certainly don’t have ta leave, if you don’t want to. You were here first, after all, and you ain’t doin any harm…” He’s very aware that the pleasant moment is ruined, even though he really isn’t entirely sure why. “Here now. I’ll go. Seems only fair. I was just passin though anyhow.” Looking rather ashamed and confused, Frankie moves to leave. Still smiling, of course. *Vivi 's plan didn't go as...well, as planned, and he know thinks he insulted Frankie in some way, and didn't want him to leave like that, no nono this wasn't what he wanted at all! "WAIT, it's not like that!" he said as he grabbed Frankie's arm, let the boom box and his fans fall to the ground, exposing his flat chest "I'm sorry if I sounded rude!" *Frankie is startled when Vivi grabs him, and nearly jumps when the stereo crashes to the floor. "Ah- you weren't rude, I really shouldn'ta-" He looks down at the man. His eyes go wide. Frankie stiffens and stands perfectly still. *Vivi looks at Frankie for a moment, he didn't realize why the other man was so shocked until a few moments later, he then let go of his arm arm slowly "... I" this wasn't his lucky day. *Frankie "Um." Jeeze what the ''hell was wrong with him?! This was the second goddamned time- fuck' fuck f'''- "Um. Oh." He reviews the encounter in his head...The... ''man... had really been quite kind... It was Frankie's fault, he knew. He tries hard to compose himself and keep down his fury and shame. He manages to keep his voice civil. "Ah. I am very sorry, Mr. Yitzhak. I really did not mean to be so rude." ; v ; <3333 Vivi was too polite. And he tried to back off *Frankie still mad Belly dancers, man *Frankie hnggg hahaha *Vivi was really scared, this has happened many times before and most of them ended up quiet violent and Frankie's face turning red was an alert sign to him "Don't...don't worry about it, it's always my fault because of the way I look, I'm sorry for troubling you this much, I swear it won't happen again, Sir." Vivi also felt sad, he was starting to like Frankie. Even if he was from Funk Mafia, he seemed like a nice guy. It kinda hurt him that after this they wouldn't talk again, because that's what always happened. *Frankie Ah- shit... And now the man looked like a kicked puppy, and what was he supposed to do with that???? "No, look here, it really ain't. I... um." He wants to explain- this was his fault, not the poor kid's- but He can't tell anyone about his mistake with Yuki, much less a complete stranger. "Look, look, this was just a misunderstandin. You didn't do anythin wrong, just practicin, right? That's great!" He smiles widely, trying desperately to lighten the situation and alleviate his guilt and embarrassment. *Vivi is surprised by how Frankie tried to...cheer him up? it was really unexpected, and it made him smile, nervously, a small chuckle even escaped from him "Thank you, sir, you are really kind... but still, I'm sorry for confusing you." Vivi knew a man's pride, and this situations were really uncomfortable "My style it's not very masculine , I know" he jokes. *Frankie "Ah- Look- look, no- You didn't do anything! I keep tellin ya!" Frankie tries to make a smooth, reassuring gesture, but he balks when ViVi speaks about his own style. "Ah- nono-, look, your style is really just marvelous- bet ya get all the ladies with that, huh??" He laughs, but it comes off fairly awkwardly. *Vivi laughs. Was this man real? He was nice and funny even after what happened. "Oh yes I do get all the girls, and they all ask me for beauty tips and such after I finish my routines" he jokes "They get all over me, yes." Vivi felt so happy to see that Frankie was still talking to him "Now YOU, you do seem like a ladies man, looking so Suited for it!" puns....Really, Vivi, REALLY? *Frankie LOVES PUNS <:I the worse the puns the better. even one's he's heard before.like lightning puns *Frankie has heard them all. Frankie CANT STOP LAUGHING AT THEM <8I *Frankie smiles more genuinely as ViVi seems to relax. "Beauty tips, huh?" He chuckles, and wonders vaguely if this was serious, or an innuendo. "Suited for...?" Frankie tries again to stay composed, but ends up busting out laughing. The sound echos in the empty street. *Vivi laughs with him, his own jokes made him laugh, even more if the other found them funny as well "Oh man, that was so silly from me" crying a bit for so much laughing, he takes off his glasses to clean the tears with his hand "But I couldn't help it, that joke needed to be said" still chuckling a bit *Frankie calms himself, with only the slightest shakes of laughter remaining. "Khehheh- well, if you feel the need to make more, please don't try to hold back- ppftt-" Frankie wipes a tear of his own away. *Vivi puts on his glasses again. His eyes were a bit sensitive to the sun, after all "Oh don't worry, I will when the time comes! I don't know many though...but I will try to make the ones I know make you laugh" he says with a big smile *Frankie had never met such an agreeable UG guy in all his time on the island. Though still unsettled by his horrible, humiliating mistake earlier, he was feeling better with every passing minute of the conversation. He grins back rather goofily. “I’d appreciate that, certainly. Always love a good joke, see?” He pauses to consider something. “You drink at all, Mr. Yitzhak?” oh my, Frankie, are you asking him out? jk x) shhh shhhh kinda shhhhhh no <:I X))) IDK HE'D LIKE TO HANG WITH THIS BRO AND DRINKING AND DANCING IS ALL HE KNOWS XD awwww <3 *Vivi didn't know if Frankie was just asking a random question or if he was inviting him to get drinks, in a friendly way, of course. "Sure do! haven't had drinks in a while tho" he says eagerly, the man next to him was full of nice surprises. *Frankie "Beautiful, jus' beautiful! If yer not busy at the moment- er" He suddenly realizes that he's still interrupting the man's practice, and had an appointment of his own. "How incredibly thoughtless of me! Ah, let me let you get back to your dancing." He pulls out at purple, glittering business card. "Here. When yer done, if you'd like ta grab a drink, or hit up a club, I'll be around orange district today, Mr. Yitzhak." He continues smiling foolishly. *Vivi remembers that, yes in fact he was dancing before all this happened, but also that he was about to leave "Ohh!" he grabs the business card and looks at it with curiosity "Wow this is really fancy" he looks at Frankie again and nods "Don't worry, I was about to go, I will leave my stuff at home and then catch up with you, sir." Vivi then grabs his fans and boombox "Are you going to be at any place in particular, Sir?" *Frankie worries and really hopes he didn't chase the man off. "Ah, I know a few places in orange district..." Though there were some venues he simply could not enter unless he disguised himself, which was unthinkable in the current social situation. "Ah... There's some swell square places as well. I dunno... if you got a favorite hangout, I could see what I can do?" *Vivi thinks for a bit, trying to remember a good place where both of them could go and near there so Frankie didn't need to walk that much "Hmmm.....!" he snaps his fingers as he remembered just the perfect place "oh I know! what about the Funky Orange? It's a neutral area and it's not far from here, so you won't need to walk much!" *Frankie is kinda touched by the man's consideration. "Well, I never been to the place, but I can guess by yer dancing that you don't go in fer jamdeaf joints?" He hopes. As much as he thought this guy was pretty cool, he couldn't put up with bad dancing. "Er.. but yea, if ya can give me directions, I'll meet up with ya later, yea?" *Vivi "naw, I don't have anything against them, but I prefer going to places with more movement in them, and good dancing music of course!" Vivi search in his pocket and grabs a pen and a piece of paper from his agenda and writes down the address of the club "it's not difficult to find, it has a big Shiny sign, but here have this just in case " he hands Frankie the piece of paper " I will see you there then, Sir" he says with a smile. *Frankie "Of course, hot music and cool moves make a club, yea?" Frankie looks over the address, memorizing it. "Alright, I know this area." he pockets the paper. "Most definitely, Mr. Yitzhak!" He offers a sweeping bow to the belly dancer. *Vivi bows as well "See you later then, Sir!" and with this he turns around and leaves in another direction to his home so he could leave his stuff and get ready for the club. He was so happy about this and couldn't wait to meet this new friend again and have a few drinks with him, maybe dance a little. totes not a date. Nope lmfao totes... *Frankie GEE I'M EXCITED TO MEET MY NEW PAL That’s all, ok? 8I Category:RP Category:Vivi Category:Frankie